She
by wilsontoyourhouse
Summary: I thought that if the world wouldn't change, then we would never reach happiness...But she...
1. She

_Another something-or-other what is this I don't even. Yep. I've been thinking about this one for a while._

_It was inspired by the little series called 'There She Is'_

_It is adorable. Youtube magic, my friends. It's gonna be fiiiive chapters, so I hope that you enjoy it and stick around with me on this little journey._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

He was expecting it to just be a normal day, like always. Get up, get dressed, leave on time, and get his usual drink as he headed off to school. Such was the normal routine for Sasuke Uchiha. He didn't expect the huge, drastic, amazing change that was heading his way, one day during his usual routine.

_-o-_

Sasuke sighed to himself as he placed a coin into the machine for his drink, the jet-black cat ears at the top of his head twitching from the cool wind. Readjusting his dark blue scarf, he pressed a few buttons and waited as a large cup was filled with dark coffee. Tucking his hands in his pockets, he started to drift off in his thoughts, when he heard a sharp gasp to his right and a soft splash that followed afterward. He jumped, startled, and whirled around, his ears perking up in surprise. When he turned around, his startled coal eyes met wide green ones.

A girl was staring at him, her hands clasped over her heart as a pink flush filled her face. At her feet was the cup she dropped, an orange liquid spreading at her feet. She _was_ pretty, he could admit this; a heart-shaped face framed with hair as pink as bubblegum. But when he saw her ears, he froze. Pure white rabbit ears were perked up at the top of her head, a matching white tail that was twitching anxiously. Sasuke took a step back nervously, his left eyebrow twitching somewhat.

"Um…hi?" he said, the word coming out as a question as he slowly reached for his now-full coffee cup.

At his voice, she blushed even more, the light pink turning deep crimson, "h-hi…" she whispered, turning away from him and placing coins in the drink machine, replacing the one that had slipped through her fingers. Her eyes flashing between the machine and Sasuke, the girl quickly selected carrot juice, fiddling with her fingers as she waited.

"Hmm…" he murmured, placing a cap on top of his drink, "what a weird girl…Well," he called to her over his shoulder, "have a good day." Her ears perked up at his voice, "ah-yeah! You too!" She smiled and waved at him, staring at his retreating back until he turned a corner and vanished. As soon as he was gone, the girl groaned, her white ears drooping, and slammed her forehead against the drink machine.

"Wow, Sakura…could you sound any _dumber_?"

_~O~_

_**She**_

_~O~_

_February_

"I swear to you, I am in _love."_

Sakura's three friends stared at her, their eyebrows raised in surprise. "Wow, Sakura…that's pretty sudden. Are you sure?"

She blinked, "oh yes, Tenten! I've never been so sure in my life! This is the one for me!" Tenten shrugged, rubbing one of her mahogany cat ears, her matching tail swaying languidly behind her, "If you say so…" "I don't agree with this!" Sakura's other friend, Ino, interjected, her cat ears perked, "are you really, really sure? What if he's some kind of weird pervert, or-"

Sakura rapidly shook her head, "no waaay, Ino! He wasn't creepy or anything! When I saw him…I was the one being creepy…" her ears drooped and her face burned with embarrassment, "I just saw him, and…my mind just…blanked. I was so _weird._" nowy rabbit ears twitching, Sakura's third friend, Hinata, stared at her, her pale eyes wide, "w-well…I'm sure you'll see him again soon…Y-you said he looked a-around our age, r-right?"

Sakura nodded, poking at the carrots floating in her beef stew, "yeah…and he was going the same route I do for school, so…maybe I'll see him here?" Ino shrugged, "I don't know, and I don't care. I bet he really _is_ a pervert."

Her words earned her a fierce glare and a hiss that would make a Cat proud, "he is _not-_uugh!" Sakura slammed her hands on the table and stood, her tail twitching angrily, "it doesn't matter," she snapped, grabbing her tray, "I'm not going to see him again, so it doesn't matter."

With a huff, she turned on her heel, and headed toward the trash can. Her friends stared after her, eyes wide, "wow," Tenten said, "I've never seen her so angry over a boy since…well, _never_." Hinata nodded in agreement, her tail twitching nervously, "S-she's kind of…scary when she's like t-that…"

Meanwhile, Sakura was sulkily heading towards the trash can; her ears drooped once again from her thoughts. "Maybe I am being a little ridiculous," she sighed aloud, "I only saw him _once…_" She tossed her food in the trash and sighed again; now her ears were drooped so low, the tips of them touched her shoulder blades. "I won't see him again," she grumbled, "I'll forget about him in a week, tops, and-"

"You talk to yourself, too?"

At the sound of his voice, she stiffened, her ears shooting back up in surprise. '_No waaay…'_ she thought blankly, quickly turning around, '_this is too good to be true…'_ She expected it to be someone else, but there he was, staring at her with raised eyebrows.

Her boy.

_~O~_

Sasuke didn't really know why he walked up to her.

He was sitting at his usual table with his small group of friends, eating rice balls (filled with salmon, of course) when he saw a splash of pink walk by in the corner of his eye. He turned, curious, and saw the girl from earlier; tossing her food in the trash can, looking morose. Her lips moved as she hugged her empty tray to her chest, and Sasuke's tail swayed with his curiosity. It was the best option to stay away from her, of course; her quick attraction of him was so obvious it was almost painful. He was supposed to, anyway; inter-relationships were frowned upon to the highest degree.

And yet…and yet…he found himself getting up, ignoring the questioning looks from his friends, and walking towards the mumbling pink-haired rabbit. "…won't see him again. I'll forget about him in a week, tops, and-" Sasuke found his eyebrows rising with amusement, "you talk to yourself, too?"

He saw her stiffen, her white ears shooting up in shock, and she whirled around, her eyes wide. Her mouth dropped open, and for a few seconds, they just stared at each other. Finally, she spoke, "I…I-I don't know your name!" It came out in a rush of air, and her cheeks flamed red. Sasuke smirked, and held out a hand, "Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha. And you?" Her blush never faded, and she hesitantly placed her hand in his, "Sakura….Sakura Haruno." He hummed, rolling the name around in his head; Sakura…well, it definitely suited her.

"Sakura…well, Sakura, I'm here to tell you…I'm not interested."

Her skin went from flaming red to pale as snow, and she snatched her hand back as though he'd burned her with his touch. "Wh-what?" she laughed, but it came out shakily, "what made you say that?"

He shrugged, "it's so obvious; it was written all over your face." Sakura's mouth opened and closed, and her tail twitched behind her; he'd stunned her into speechlessness. Sasuke stepped back, tucking his hands in his pockets, "I just wanted to tell you. You and me, we can never, ever happen. You know the rules." Nodding to her, he turned on his heel, the conversation over in his eyes. When he sat back down, he heard her,

"Who…who the _hell do you think you are?" _

He turned, and she was _glaring_ at him, absolutely_ seething_, her eyes practically glowing with the force of her irritation. Grinding her teeth, she tossed her tray away from her, stomping towards him. Growling, she grabbed his collar and jerked him to her, her action making everyone at the table stop and stare at her.

"I don't know who told you that you know every damn thing," she said coldly, "but I just _met_ you. And believe it or not, maybe I just like your pretty face."

To emphasize, she forcefully grabbed his chin, making sure his gaze stays locked with hers, "I don't even _know _you. And you don't know me. So don't just place a conclusion on me so easily. I thought I could like you…but now, I'm not so sure."

She was hissing at him the entire time, and Sasuke had to look to make sure that she wasn't really a Cat breed. Shaking her head, Sakura gently let go of his chin, letting the tips of her fingers brush against his skin slightly, before turning on her heel and stomping out of the cafeteria.

All eyes were on her retreat, and they quickly zoomed back to Sasuke. Some of the gazes were curious, some filled with judgmental accusation. But Sasuke noticed none of it, still staring at the doors that Sakura left through, feeling the lingering touch of her fingers on his chin.

He was intrigued.

_~O~_

When Tenten, Ino, and Hinata finally found Sakura, it was in the deepest recesses of the library.

She was sitting on the floor; her chin on her knees, ears drooped as she read a manga. "Sakura," Tenten said softly, "…he's an ass."

"He is _such_ an ass," Ino agreed, "but he's a really, really _cute_ one." Ino sighed, "Man, if that rule wasn't around…" This caught her interest, and Sakura looked up, placing the book she was reading to the ground, "Rule…? What rule?"

She stared up at them, her red-rimmed eyes wide with curiosity. Tenten cocked her head, "Hasn't anyone told you? It's been around for, like, ever. No inter-relationships. Ever. Cats with Cats. Rabbits with Rabbits. That's how it's supposed to be."

Hinata sat next to Sakura, who said nothing, obviously digesting what she was just told, "t-there are r-riots almost every month about it," she said softly, "and petitions to try and remove the rule…lots of people don't think it's fair at-at all…"

Sakura cocked her head to the side somewhat, and she sighed, opening her eyes, "so? I don't really care. I mean, I do like him…kinda. Some stupid rule isn't gonna stop me." She suddenly scowled, placing the manga back on the shelf, "Sasuke though…he needs a kick in the pants. Or maybe the teeth." Ino snickered softly, and Tenten sighed as Sakura stood up, holding out a hand to pull Hinata to her feet, "glad you're feeling better,"

"Well, not _better_, per say…but well enough, yeah? C'mon. We've got to get to class."

_~O~_

"Sakura."

A week had passed, and Sakura took extra care to avoid Sasuke like he had some kind of disease. She went to the drink machine early, got to school before the bell even rings, and takes the longest routes ever to get to class. All to avoid one person. So far, she was doing pretty well…until today. Sighing, she pressed her finger on the button for carrot juice, before turning to the one person she'd been avoiding all week, "What do you want, Sasuke?"

He said nothing at first, getting his usual black coffee and Sakura grabbed her warm can, pressing it to her cool cheeks, and waited. When he grabbed his full cup, he appeared to have found his words. "I…am sorry," He finally said, taking a sip of his drink, "I…shouldn't have said that. It's true. I don't know you. And I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions."

For a minute, Sakura didn't say anything, adjusting her scarf to cover her burning cheeks (she didn't even know if it was from the cold or his words).

"Well…" I guess she said slowly, quietly, "I _guess_ I can forgive you…just this once. So…should we, uh…I don't know…start over, I guess?" Biting her lip, Sakura held out her hand, "truce. My name is Sakura Haruno." Sasuke rolled his eyes slightly, and placed his hand in hers, "Sasuke Uchiha. Can I walk with you to school?" "Well…I guess so."

The silence between them was peaceful, then Sasuke noticed that Sakura was looking at his coffee cup in curiosity. "D'you want some…?" he asked, holding out his cup, "Um. Sure. Why not?" Giving him her can of juice, she grabbed the coffee, sighing at the warmth.

Just as she started to take a sip, Sasuke began to warn her, "Just so you know, it's-" The look on Sakura's face-like she just swallowed a lemon-told him that his warning was too late, "…black coffee."

Her lips puckered, and Sakura swallowed her bitter mouthful, "Blaaaagh! That was…gah! Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

He shrugged, "Forgot. Sorry." She scowled at him, and then looked down at the cup, enjoying the warmth spreading through her belly from the beverage. Sighing, she took another sip, then another. Sasuke looked on as she drank his coffee, and then looked at the can of carrot juice in his hand. Shrugging, he took a small sip; surprised to find out that it wasn't so bad…it was actually pretty good.

Looking back at Sakura, Sasuke felt a warm feeling tickle his chest, and he shrugged it off, blaming it on the juice he drank. It had better have been from the juice.

"Hey, Sasuke. D'you know what would make me happy…?"

"What?"

"My birthday's coming up in a few weeks, and I'm having a party. Can you bring me a cake?"

* * *

_One down, four to go. Maybe four. Probably. _

_Review, because...well, I like them!_


	2. Cake

_Hello, loves. Didja miss meeee? I've missed yooou!_

_I'l try and get the next chapter out stupid fast, but that's probably not gonna happen._

_Sooo...I hope you enjoy this! It took a lot longer to make than it should've...stupid writer's block._

_orz_

_March 28, 7:25 pm_

"Happy Birthday, Sakura!"

Sakura stared at her friends, grinning, her hands laced behind her back as they entered the small café. Ino and Tenten were carrying a small stack of presents in their arms, Hinata quickly following them, a small banner tucked under her arm. After Hinata entered, Neji, her cousin, followed, his own present tucked under his arm, his coffee brown cat tail swishing languidly behind him. Sakura turned away as more people entered, her dark skirt swishing around her legs as she stared at the clock for the fifth time in ten minutes. Sighing, she grabbed her cell phone and dialed a number that she quickly memorized.

_~O~_

_'Ring-ring! Ring-ring! Ring-ri-'_

"Hello?"

"Have a good day!"

Sasuke waved at the owner of the small bakery as he left, pressing his cell phone against his ear. "Sasuke. The party's about to start. Where are you? And where's my cake?"

He rolled his eyes at the familiar voice, tucking a small box under his arm, "I just got the cake now, Sakura. I'll be there in a few minutes, I promise." There was silence for a few minutes between them, broken by the bursts of background noise, on his side and hers. Finally, Sakura spoke again, "alright. You better get here fast. I want my cake, darn it!"

"Yeah, yeah…you are so annoying."

Pressing the 'end' button before he heard her reply, Sasuke tucked his phone back into his pocket, and, after caging the package carefully in his arms, he took a breath, and merged with the rapidly moving crowd.

_~O~_

_**Cake**_

_~O~_

_'A few minutes, tops. Just like I'd said. It was supposed to be easy.'_

"Maybe," Sasuke murmured to himself as he stood in the crowd of people that _just didn't move_, "I shouldn't have said anything. I must've jinxed it."

Closing his eyes, he counted silently, his ears pressed flat against his skull in his irritation. He knew that he was going to be late, and Sakura was going to _kill_ him, she was going to be so mad. It was annoying, all of it. But here he was, trying to get to the stupid café as fast as he could.

When he finally saw the sign for the subway, he sighed in relief, which earned him a few dirty looks, the people around him believing that he had sighed out of annoyance. Ignoring their stares, he shoved his way through, politely excusing himself, and he quickly moved down the stairs to the waiting subway train below. When the doors to the train opened, he was shocked, and irritated, to find that the train was just as packed as the crowds above; maybe even worse.

Sasuke was starting to believe that someone, somewhere, was just doing this to _mess with him._

Growling, he grit his teeth, pressed his cargo more securely to his chest, and squeezed himself onto the train.

_~O~_

"He's not here….not here…_why isn't he here yet?"_

Sakura ground her teeth as she stared at the clock, her tail twitching in agitation. Shoulders hunched practically to her ears in stress, in worry, she whirled away from the clock, striding back to the table where her friends waited. Hinata looked up as she approached, her brows coming together in worry, "S-Sakura, I'm sure that it'll be f-fine. H-he'll show up…"

Sakura's ears drooped slightly, and she plopped down into the chair next to her, reaching out for her cup of carrot juice, "I know," she sighed, "I do. Really. I won't…I'll try not to worry. Promise." Hinata smiled and patted her hand, pretending not to notice when Sakura turned back towards the clock, her eyes wide as she gnawed her bottom lip in her uneasiness.

_~O~_

Sasuke hated people. And trains. And cake. He didn't really even _know_ what he hated anymore; he just _hated_.

It felt like _ages_ when he was finally able to get out of the sardine can that was the subway train. When he finally got free, he fixed his scarf, re-adjusted his coat, and checked the box; it was perfect. Not even the ribbon was out of place. Exhaling in relief, he gave one more dirty look to the train and moved on. When he saw the moving sea of people, he shook his head, '_there is no way I'm gonna go through that again. Shortcut…I've gotta find a shortcut…'_

There, in the corner of his eye, Sasuke saw an alley. His eyes widened at his luck, and he turned on his heel, walking towards the alley without a second thought. Another time, he would've thought twice…but now…he had to get to the shop. He was late. He had the cake, but he was late.

Sakura would surely annihilate him.

_~O~_

Thirty minutes late. Sasuke was _thirty. Minutes. Late. _

If Sakura wasn't worried before, she definitely was now. Where the hell was he? What was taking him so long? He didn't….nothing happened to him, right? Or…or what if….what if he _bailed on her?_ Ooh, she would outright _kill him_ if he did! If she _ever_ saw him, she-

"Sakura." She jumped when a hand landed on her shoulder, and she turned and looked into Tenten's calm eyes. She smiled at her, soothingly running a hand through her pink locks, "Sakura," she said calmly, "don't worry now…it'll be okay…he's just really, really late. I'm sure he'll be here soon, okay?"

Sakura's frown didn't vanish, and she sighed, nodding submissively, "Yeah…okay, Tenten…I'll wait just a little more…"

_~O~_

Just two more turns and he would be at the café, finally…Sasuke felt a tiny ball of relief form in his chest, and he began a light jog. Closer and closer…he was almost there...

"Oooh…look who's here…"

At the sound of the voice, Sasuke stopped in his tracks, his hair standing on end as three boys stepped out of the shadows. They were his age, and obviously gang members of some kind, his eyes focusing on the crimson bandannas tied on their forearms. He said nothing, taking a step back

The leader glared at him with his huge, black eyes, the glow of the lamp glaring off of his black bowl cut, his cat ears twitching in agitation. The blond to his right grinned at him, tucking his hands in his pockets, while the other boy to his left stared at him with apathetic black eyes, the mask that covered the lower half of his face making it impossible to see his entire expression. The boy in the middle stepped up, crossing his arms as he glared at Sasuke fiercely, "Sasuke Uchiha," he all but growled, his eyes narrowing even further.

Sasuke recognized the boy, seeing him and his gang at the outskirts of the cafeteria, and gave him a nod of acknowledgement, "Rock Lee." Lee scowled, "do you think you're better than us or something? So much better that you can ignore the rules?"

Sasuke stayed quiet, tucking his box more tightly into his side, "I don't know what you're talking about."

At this, the blonde snapped, "Don't play dumb, bastard! You know what rule we're talking about! What makes you think you're good enough to break the rules and go after Sa-"

"Naruto, enough!"

Naruto's tabby tail bristled with his aggravation, but he stepped back, bowing his head in submission. Lee took another step forward, "you don't deserve her," he hissed, "you'll never deserve her. What makes you think you're good enough for her?" Sasuke cocked his head to the side, "what makes you think that _you're_ good for her? And Lee, don't _you_ have to follow the rules as well?"

Lee's tail bristled, his ears pressed flat against his skull, and the boy to his left stepped forward, grabbing Lee's elbow. "Lee," he said softly, "let's just forget it. I'm bored. And hungry." Naruto, who had stayed quiet, noticed the box tucked into Sasuke's side, "Hey!" he cried out, his eyes brightening with mischief, "what's that? What's in the box, huh, Sasuke?"

Now it was Sasuke's turn to stiffen up, and he took another step back. Lee noticed his actions, and he smiled slyly, "ooh, he's got a present…why don't we see what it is, huh, Naruto? Sai?" With that said, all three sprinted towards him, feral grins on their (well, from that he could see) faces.

'_Oh hell no.'_

Eyes wide, Sasuke quickly turned on his heel, holding the box to him tighter than ever, and ran, full out, towards the café.

'_I'm gonna make it with this cake…if I don't…Sakura'll kill me.'_

_~O~_

Sakura was going to kill him.

By now, everyone was beginning to clean up the table, the now-empty pitcher being taken away as everyone sighed and stretched. Seeing the look on Sakura's face, Hinata came forward, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"S-Sakura…?" she said hesitantly, "I-I'm sure…maybe…" but she couldn't find anything to say. Sakura looked down at her hands, clenched into fists, and didn't flinch when she felt her nails lightly dig into her hands. Sighing, she looked up, defeated; this, hands down, had to be the worst birthday she'd ever had.

"It…it's fine, Hina. No big deal. Let's…let's just clean up and-and go ho-"

But before she could finish her sentence, the door flew open, and Sasuke sailed through the door, eyes wide as he fumbled for the box that was slipping from his fingers as someone tackled him from behind. With a loud crash, Sasuke and the boy landed to the floor in a heap, two other boys running into the shop after them. Groaning, Sasuke looked up, and his face fell slightly as his eyes landed on the box.

The cake…it was ruined, the two layers lopsided, the icing smeared across the box. As Sasuke contemplated beating his head into the ground, Sakura stepped forward, and kneeled, and stared at the cake.

Sasuke looked up at her; she looked pretty, her hair tied back into a ponytail, wearing a simple red dress. She said nothing, her ears drooping slightly as she reached out for the sloppy cake. "…got me the cake. You didn't forget…."

To his right, Lee grumbled slightly as he pushed himself onto his knees, rubbing his head. When he looked up, he was staring into Sakura's glacial eyes, and he trembled, swallowing audibly. "S-S-Sakura…"

"_Lee…you…__**you ruined my cake…!**__"_

_~O~_

_"Happy Birthday dear Sakura….Happy Birthday to yoouu!"_

Sakura blew out the lone candle on her cake with a small, peaceful smile, quickly grabbing the knife to cut the lopsided cake into equal shares. At the far end of the table, Lee sulked, nursing the new bruise that he's received on his cheek.

Sakura's punches can level mountains.

Beside Sakura, Sasuke poked at his cake with his fork, too tired to care that Sakura was holding his hand under the table. After Sasuke burst in and retribution was properly handed out, everyone sat down to enjoy the small cake.

Naruto sat down next to Hinata and they were in the middle of a tentative conversation, slowly eating their cake. Ino was having a rapid-fire conversation with Sai, who barely responded, pulling down his mask to eat his cake. Sasuke looked around at everyone, the soft voices wrapping around him like some kind of blanket. He sighed and placed his head on the table, his dark ears drooping; he was dead beat, but…he felt…content. Though there was chaos, it…turned out to be a pretty good evening.

Sakura, who noticed him put his head down, leaned next to him, pressing her cheek against his. "I really do appreciate you doing this for me," she said softly, squeezing his hand, "thank you very much." Smiling softly, Sakura leaned closer and gently pressed her lips against Sasuke's cheek.

Everything stopped; it was so silent, you could hear the slightest movement, every hitch of breath.

Unnerved at the silence, the teens looked up from their cakes, only to see everyone in the café staring at them in awe…and horror.

~O~

_"_And you will _stay out of my café._ Who do you kids think you are, bringing that into my place…"

'_Slam!'_

Everyone sighed as one, as the stared at the tiny sign that swung against the small windowpane of the door. Of course they'd be against inter-relationships; they should've known. Sakura sighed, dejected, before turning to everyone else, smiling, "well…that sucks, huh? I guess we should go home then, yeah? Thanks so much for the party, you guys. I really appreciated it!"

As everyone said their goodbyes, Sakura held her presents and the remains of her cake tighter and turned to leave, but before she could take a single step, she felt someone gently grab her arm. Looking back, she saw that it was Sasuke holding her arm, a serious look on his face.

"I'll walk you home."

~O~

As they walked, it was silent. It wasn't an awkward silence, no…it was…comfortable. Peaceful. They walked knowing that really didn't have much to say at the moment, and it was fine. When they finally reached Sakura's home, she turned to him, holding her cake close, smiling.

"Well…thank you, Sasuke. I had a pretty good time today. Next year…just don't be so late, okay? And bring a present!" She winked at him, raising a hand in goodbye, and moved towards the door.

"…a date."

She stopped at his voice, and turned to him, confused. Sasuke stared back at her, relaxed; his tail swishing behind him, the only sign of his embarrassment was the light pink dusting his cheeks.

"I'll take you on a date. Next weekend. Okay?"

Sakura leaned against her door, staring at him, thoughtful. Then, she beamed at him, her face warm, "okay. A date. Next weekend." He nodded, and Sakura waved goodbye, slipping into her house, and as soon as the door closed, Sasuke turned and quickly walked away, pressing a hand to his racing heart.

A date. A _date._ _He asked her on a date._

He felt his face get warm again, and Sasuke groaned out loud.

* * *

_Yaaaaaay, I did it! Two down, three to go! Happiness!_

_ Please be a seetheart and review? It means a lot!_


	3. Date

_Oh, heeeeey, this one didn't take as long to come out! I'm happy!_

_So yeah. Last little bit of happiness and easiness before stuff gets real. It's two in the morn right now, so I'm not very coherent. Forgive me?_

_Enjoy! _

_

* * *

_

_April 2nd, 10:05 am_

Sasuke had a date today.

It was the first thing that crossed his mind when he woke up, staring sleepily at the ceiling. Scratching behind his ear, he slipped out of bed and stretched, sighing as his joints popped back into place. Sighing, he looked out the window, at the blue sky, the wispy clouds.

He had a date today.

His heart grew warm.

_~O~_

_'Ding-dong! Ding-dong! Ding-dong!'_

"Go _awaaaaaaaay…_" Sakura moaned, pressing the pillow over her head, "five more minuuuuuuutes….I wanna sleep."

"_Forehead! Let me in, damn it, so I can help you get ready for your freaking date!"_

Date. Date. _She was going on a date today._

Sakura's pulse went from lazy and relaxed to full on panic-double-time. Her eyes shot open, and she was out of bed and running to the door faster than her mind could catch up. She had to let Ino in.

_She had a date today._

She trembled excitedly. Nervously.

_~O~_

**_Date_**

_~O~_

_"Today's temperature is going to be a comfortable, seventy-five degrees, but make sure you bring an umbrella; there's a slight chance of rain today and…"_

"Umbrella," Sasuke murmured, tossing said object into his backpack, "got it." Throwing his bag into the corner, Sasuke lounged on the ground, closing his eyes as the warm air from his open window brushed his face. In thirty minutes, Sakura would be coming over, and they'd go to the movies. On a date.

He pressed his hands on his eyes and groaned; never, never in a million, billion years, did he see himself taking _anyone _on a date, let alone a _Rabbit._ He faintly wondered what'd gotten into him, what was making him act so crazily…

_"I really do appreciate you doing this for me…thank you very much." A soft hand and lips pressed against his cheek._

He felt his ears burn at the memory and turned onto his side, staring at the television. It was so peaceful at home, so quiet…and the wind felt nice and warm…soon, Sasuke found himself dozing off, his tail swinging lazily behind him.

It felt like he was only asleep for a few seconds.

'_Ding-dong! Ding-dong!'_

He jerked awake at the sound of the doorbell, his heart already racing before he could gather his bearings. Had thirty minutes gone by so fast? Was Sakura really here, already? Biting on the inside of his cheek, he stood up, dark ears twitching, and he answered the door. There, with her white ears raised high, was Sakura, tugging on her hair as she smiled at him nervously.

She looked…he couldn't believe he was saying this, but she looked…_cute._ A dark magenta skirt with a white hoodie and black tights, carrying a small black drawstring bag. She flushed slightly under his stare and beamed at him, "hi!" she chirped, "are you almost ready to go?"

Sasuke blinked, as though she pulled him out of a daze, "um…yeah. Hold on…I'll be out in a minute…" Leaving the door open, Sasuke went back inside to grab his bag and put on his shoes, hoping that his burning ears weren't noticeable.

_~O~_

"…so I didn't really know what to do, y'know? I think that was the worst I'd been bullied all my life! So…since they wouldn't let go of my hair, I-"

Sasuke and Sakura were walking to the movies, playing twenty questions. The third question was to share the worst thing they'd ever experienced. Sasuke listened intently as Sakura told a tale of being bullied and cornered by a few of her classmates. They grabbed her by the hair so she wouldn't leave, and she'd grabbed a pair of scissors and cut her hair to free herself.

"My mum _freaked_," she crowed, grinning proudly, "and I was suspended for three days. But they were, too! And when they got back, they weren't gonna tell anyone that they got banged up by Big Forehead Haruno." She smiled and skipped ahead of him, her boots clicking against the concrete, "that's my story, and I'm sticking to it."

Sasuke pursed his lips, "that sounds worse than my story." Sakura snorted at that, "Sasuke, yours is much, _much_ worse. You got bitten by a snake. _A snake._ And a poisonous one! I would've lost my mind!"

"Mmm…" he stretched out his left arm, wiggled his fingers, "I'm just glad my arm still works."

"Yeah…I get it…oh! We're at the theater now! C'mon, we can finish this game later!"

Grinning, Sakura grabbed his hand, and tugged Sasuke into the movie theater, her eyes bright in excitement.

_~O~_

Sasuke's been to movies multiple times, of course; more times than he could count. But never, never in his life, has it been so _tense_.

Sakura was gazing at the screen, content, but Sasuke couldn't even pay attention to the film, for some odd reason. Whenever he thought he was paying attention…his eyes would unconsciously glance over to her. Sakura's hand was resting on the arm rest, and for a moment, Sasuke looked at it, his left hand tingling.

Her hand…looked so small; it'd definitely be overwhelmed by his hand. And it looked so soft…His face burned, from his neck to his forehead, and he was thankful that the theater was dark. Gritting his teeth, he smothered the urge to grab her hand and focused back onto the movie, his shoulders tense the entire time.

_~O~_

Sakura wanted to hold his hand _so badly_.

The movie had long ended, the day slowly passing by, and Sakura stood by Sasuke, her right hand burning with the need to hold his hand. Instead, she smothered the urge, shoving her hands into the pockets of her hoodie.

"Soooo…that movie was nice?" she questioned, trying to start up a conversation. Sasuke only shrugged, humming softly, and Sakura couldn't help but agree with his silent response; how on earth was she able to pay attention to that movie when he was _so close to her_?

Sakura sighed, looking up at the sun in the sky, "let's go get some ice cream, Sasuke!" she skipped ahead, grinning at him over her shoulder, and soon, smirking, he followed. As they walked, Sakura spoke, "okaaaay…Sasuke, the next question's yours."

"Alright...What are you…"

_~O~_

They were walking again, Sakura now licking on a mint chip ice cream cone. Sasuke was empty handed, saying that he didn't like sweets, and they were continuing their game of twenty questions. So far, they'd asked about their fears, their dreams, their favorite foods, pet peeves, and hobbies. Now it was Sakura's turn again and she thought hard about her next question.

"Okay! I've got one! What's the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to you?" Sasuke chewed on the inside of his cheek, thinking about it. Finally, shoving his hands into his pockets, he's just started to speak, when-

'_Arf-arf-arf! Rrarf!'_

Sasuke's head shot up as a small brown blur shot towards Sakura, hopping around her ankles. "Oh! Pakun! Did mum forget to take you back inside?" She fell to her knees, and swept the small brown dog into her arms, careful not to drop her ice cream. Panting, it looked at Sasuke with dark droopy eyes, nuzzling closer to Sakura, who cooed in his ear.

She looked over at him, managing to hold the dog and her ice cream like a champ, "my mum," she explained, "sometimes, she forgets to bring Pakun back inside after he's done his business, you know? So he wanders. It's lucky that we found you, huh, boy?" She said the last part to the dog, who wagged its stubby tail.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched slightly; he didn't really like animals all that much…but it looked like Sakura was kind of having a hard time carrying the dog and the ice cream…so…

"Give me the dog," he held out his arms, "I'll carry him for you…okay?"

Sakura blinked, surprised, and then smiled, slowly handing the dog over to him, "Thank you, Sasuke! Oh, don't be so tense, it's fine, Pakun's such a sweetheart, he loves new people. There! See? He likes you!"

And soon, they were walking again, Pakun tucked up in Sasuke's arms, happy as a clam, as Sasuke went on to answer the question, telling Sakura about the time when Sai called him out in school, saying he was gay.

Though it was still painfully embarrassing, it wasn't as bad as he listened to Sakura's laughter.

_~O~_

"Well…I had a really, really good time. It was a great day!"

They were at Sakura's house now, dropping her off after their fun day together. Sasuke said nothing, and gave Pakun to Sakura, who went to her somewhat reluctantly, whining. Running her fingers through Pakun's fur, Sakura smiled at him, "I…I hope that we can do this again soon?" He looked down, sticking his hands into his pockets, "well…maybe. I…don't really know."

If he'd looked up, he would've seen Sakura deflate somewhat, glancing at him through her eyelashes, biting her lip. "Well…goodnight!" she grinned at him, her bright voice sounding a little false to her, and turned on her heel, heading toward her door.

Sasuke didn't leave until he heard the front door close softly.

As he walked home, he thought. He thought _hard._ He really did have…_fun_ today. Sasuke had never enjoyed a girl's company so much in all his life. He would consider asking her out again…but…He looked up just in time to pass a sign, a sign that reminded him of the rules that were in place. _'No interrelationships' _He felt a tiny stab of scorn, and glared at the sign, exhaling heavily. This was a make-or-break decision. Do or die.

Unknowingly gnawing on his lip, Sasuke threw all caution, all the rules and things that had been drilled into his head all his life, to the wind, and pulled his cell phone out of his jacket pocket.

_~O~_

Sakura sighed heavily as she plopped down onto her bed, Pakun tucked against her chest. Today was so fun, the best date she'd ever been on, hands down. Everything had gone so well, so perfectly all day…what had caused Sasuke to get so distant at the end?

"Maybe he really _doesn't_ like me," she murmured, lifting Pakun up into the air, "maybe this date was just something done out of pity, since he didn't get me a birthday present…" Pakun said nothing, looking down at her and panting. She sighed again ad rolled over onto her stomach, "what am I asking you for, anyway? You're a dog…you wouldn't be able to answer my questions."

Groaning, she shoved her face into the mattress, "this suuuucks…I need to call Ino…" As she spoke, Sakura was reaching for her cell phone, and as her fingers brushed against it, it buzzed to life beneath her hand. Her eyes widened, and she quickly sat up, grabbing her phone. It was a text…a text from _Sasuke._

Her heart skipped a beat in nervousness, and she flipped the phone open. What did he want? Did he forget something? She didn't remember putting any of his belongings in her bag…

Sakura opened the text message, expecting something about a forgotten item. But instead, she'd received a small question…Just two words:

_'Second date?'_

As she read the message, her mouth fell open, and her heart slowed to a stop, before jumping back into over-time. The sudden mood change gave her whiplash, and she fell to her bed, dizzy. Sasuke asked for a second date. _Sasuke asked for a second date._ He liked it! He liked her! He really, really liked her!

Grinning, she hugged the phone two her chest, before pushing the reply button and sending back one word:

'_Yes.'_

_~O~_

_July 5th_

"Paaaakuuuun…siiiit. Sit, Pakun! If you dooo, I'll give you my leftovers for a week!"

Instead of falling to his rear like Sakura hoped, he just stood there and stared up at her, panting, his stubby tail wiggling. Sakura's ears drooped, and she sank to the ground, "oooh, you're hopeless," she groaned, "can't teach an old dog new tricks, _indeed."_

It seems as though Pakun was insulted by that, and with a huff, he turned and trotted back inside. As Sakura stuck her tongue out at the small dog, someone spoke behind her, "you know, you're supposed to have a ton of patience if you're going to teach a dog a trick."

Her ears perked up at that, and Sakura whirled around, grinning, "Sasuke!" He smirked at her, one eyebrow raised in amusement, and she jumped up and into his arms. "I was wondering when you'd come and see meeee…" she cooed, running a hand through his hair.

He nodded, "yes," he said solemnly, "I've come to visit, and I bear snacks." At that, he pulled a small paper bag out from behind him, and Sakura caught a whiff of sweet bread, fruity fillings, and powdered sugar.

She squealed, "Sweets! Oh, you really didn't have to; you're so nice to me!" Grabbing the small bag, she sat down on the steps leading to her house, pulled out the pastry, and took a huge bite, sighing in contentment. Rolling his eyes, Sasuke sat next to her, "it took a lot of guts; that bakery smelled revolting. I really don't like sugar."

Sakura said nothing, giving him the stink eye as she took another bite of her pastry. Just then, Sasuke noticed it-redness, starting at the corner of her lip, smearing. She got some jelly on her face.

He rolled his eyes at the way she ate-just like a child-in time for Sakura to notice. She scowled, "heeeey, what're you looking at me that way for?" Sasuke scooted closer, "oh, calm down; you have a stain on your face." Sakura went stiff, a hand automatically shooting up, "oh, damn! Where?"

He gently held her hand in his, "I've got it, I've got it. It's…it's…right…"

He didn't know when he'd scooted closer, really; his eyes were focused on that red smear, the smell of raspberries wafting to him.

Sasuke was just going to wipe off the smear, that's all…he didn't expect to kiss her.

And he didn't expect her to kiss him back.

But he did. And she did. And even though Sasuke hated sweets, for Sakura, like everything that involved her, it was an exception.

_~O~_

_'Crash!'_

Unbeknownst to Sasuke, his empty living room was now covered in glass, the sound of it falling louder than it was supposed to be, because it was so empty, so quiet. There, lying innocently in the living room, was a large rock, with a note attached to it.

Outside, there where footsteps, a car door slamming, and the screech of tires as a vehicle sped away.

* * *

_And it is doooone, and I am glaaaad, and I can now pass out and fail my exams tomorrow._

_I love you aaaaaall; thanks for reading! I'll try and have the next chapter out as soon as I can!_


	4. Paradise

**_Holy cow, it's been a while, huh?_**

**_Next chapter will be really soon, my arse. I'm such a liar. Forgive me._**

* * *

Sasuke knew, the moment he took Sakura out on a date, maybe even beyond that…he knew that it would be hard.

He expected a bit of scorn, maybe a few scoffs here and there, and a glare or two. He could take that; things like that he could just roll off of his shoulders.

But this…he wasn't expecting _this_.

He wasn't prepared for it to be_ this_ hard_._

_~O~_

_**Paradise**_

_~O~_

"_Get out! And stay out!"_

Sasuke hissed as he was shoved roughly out of the café, stumbling and falling to the ground. Sakura rushed out to him, her hair and dress still damp from the glass of water that was flung at her face. She fell to her knees, placing a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, whispering into his ear as he glared venomously at the owner.

Said person just sneered at them, his dark rabbit ears twitching, "what you two are doing is _disgusting_," he spat at them, "you will _never_ step into my shop again with your…your…"

He shook his head in disgust and slammed the door, the small sign hanging in front of the door mocking them, swinging from side to side.

'_No interrelationships'_

'_No interrelationships'_

'_No interrelationships'_

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair and shoved himself to his feet, growling. Sakura wrapped her arms around him, holding him back as he tried to get to the door. "We wouldn't want to be in your _filthy_ shop anyway!" he kicked at the door, trying to knock it to the ground, or at least get rid of that _damned sign_.

But neither happened, and Sasuke turned away from the shop, shaking, ignoring the stares and whispers.

Turning to Sakura, he reached up, brushing a damp lock of hair out of her paled face, "…I'm sorry," he finally whispered, "I-"

She shook her head, pressing his hand to her face, "it's fine," she whispered, "it's…it's going to happen. It's going to happen a lot. Besides," she smiled, the light of her humor returning slightly, "We all know that café sucked anyway."

They both knew that it actually didn't suck, that it was one of their favorite places, but they couldn't admit that, and they somehow, somehow, had to make light on this situation.

Sasuke grabbed her hand, laced their fingers together, squeezed, "come on," he said softly, pulling her away from the café, the sign, the eyes, "I'll walk you home."

_~O~_

They put more graffiti on his door.

Sasuke stared at the crude messages impassively, the words telling him how horrible he is, how _disgusting_ he is, how he was _such a monster_, and that sign, _that sign_; painted _all over his door_, over and over and over and _over-_

He tore his eyes away, sighed, and unlocked his door and slipped inside….only to see his living room floor covered with rocks.

He stared at the broken window that he failed to notice, the shards of glass glittering in the dim moonlight, and he faintly thought that they looked like stars.

For a second, he was resigned, he was tired, he was lost, _he didn't know what to do and this just wasn't fair._

Sasuke almost, almost felt like giving up; he was so close, he felt the exhaustion in his chest, pressing down like a stone, and he wanted to quit so bad it _hurt_.

But then he saw Sakura's face in his mind, and the feeling vanished, but the exhaustion still remained. He closed his eyes, sighed again, went to his room and filled up a small bag with clothes, and left.

He couldn't stay there tonight. He'd clean it all up tomorrow.

_~O~_

Sakura was lying awake in her room, listening to the ticking of the clock and Pakkun's snores, when the door opened. She wasn't worried, not one bit; she knew who it was. She'd pressed her spare key into his hands only a week ago.

Sakura closed her eyes, listening to him quietly pad down the hall; go into the bathroom (probably to change) before entering her room. She rolled onto her side just as he slid under the covers, facing her. The dim light of the moon bounced against his eyes, making them shine, and they said nothing, staring at each other, the only sound coming from them being their breathing.

"….I couldn't stay home tonight."

Sasuke's soft admission echoed, and whatever peace they had was broken as reality kicked in, and Sakura closed her eyes, scooting closer to him. Letting out a shuddering breath, she reached, grabbed his hand, squeezed.

He squeezed back, and they fell into a fitful slumber.

_~O~_

It didn't get easier, by any means. But Sakura has learned to cope. She didn't care about what they said. She had Sasuke, and so she was happy.

But.

But, they had to endure lectures from the elderly, glares from the populace, signs being shoved in their faces.

Some days, she almost loses hope; it's a constant uphill battle, every hour of every minute of every day.

But then, Sasuke looks at her, or smiles at her, or holds her hand or kisses her, and she gets a little of that hope back and let's herself believe, _they'll be okay._

But.

If all fails…

She sighed, running a hand through her hair, and looked at the plane tickets in her hand.

They didn't say much; just a pair of innocent white tickets with blue edging, and in the very corner was the word, '_paradise'_.

Sakura could see it in her mind; a world where no one would judge you and you can fall in love with whoever you want. Where no one will point or sneer or shove you away and reject you.

A perfect world. A peaceful world.

And it was just a plane ride away.

But.

It's just in case.

Just in case.

_~O~_

"_How could you let this happen? How could we let this go so far? Who are they to tell us who we can and can't love? We should-"_

"_They are monsters. How can they? How dare they do something so strange, so…so unnatural! It's disgusting! We will not let this go on any farther!_ _We-"_

The cries filled the streets, as warring sides desperately tried to get their points across. As Ino screamed into her megaphone, waving a flyer around, Tenten and Hinata held out a small sign; a Cat and a Rabbit, smiling, surrounded by a red heart. A small crowd surrounded them, holding the same signs, passing out the flyers, rallying their support.

Out of nowhere, Sai casually strolled up and grabbed a sign, holding it up, saying nothing. A few feet away, Lee looked down at the larger crowd that gathered, "tsk," he scoffed, "Naruto. Come here. We've got competition!"

His friend came forward, looking down over the wall, and his tail bristled in irritation at what he saw. They were chanting, holding out a large flag, that accursed _sign_, letting all see it.

He shook his head, backing away from the sight, "it means nothing," Naruto pressed his lips into a thin line, moving towards the flyers that were being handed out, "they don't matter. They'll see. They'll understand."

_~O~_

Sakura was sitting in a small alcove, absently rubbing Pakkun's belly, when people approached her.

"_You! You're that girl! That disgusting girl!"_

She didn't even need to look up to know what side they were on, and she ground her teeth, her temper sparking to life. "Don't come near me," she snapped, "If you do, I swear to _God_ that I-"

"You'll what?"

She looked up at the different voice; saw all the people, all of them with menacing looks on their faces. She could take down one person, no problem; but two…four…five…she couldn't take them alone.

Heart racing, she grabbed Pakkun and ran.

She struggled not to panic, tried to stay calm as the people gave chase, screaming at her. She had to get away, had to get home, at least; if she was home, then she was safe. Pakkun, who was looking back at the people who were chasing her, growled menacingly.

Though he was occasionally a lazy dog, Pakkun loved Sakura fiercely; if anyone threatened her, he would protect her until the end. With a bark, he jumped out of her arms and faced the people, fur bristled, snarling. They ran on, oblivious, about to trample him.

"_Pakkun! No!"_

_~O~_

'_Sakura's in the hospital. She was attacked.'_

The words echoed in Sasuke's mind, even now, as he raced through the disgustingly white walls of the hospital, trying to find Sakura, to see if she was okay.

He slid across the floors, finding the room that Ino solemnly told him that Sakura was in.

"Oh! Sasuke!"

She was there. There she was. Sitting there in that bed, _smiling at him_, like _nothing was wrong, _like she _wasn't hurt at all._ The doctor she was talking to stared at him, her black Cat ears pressed flat against her skull, her gaze worried.

Sasuke didn't care. All he cared about were the small cuts on her face, the bandage, wrapped tightly around one white ear.

He heard his heart, it was pounding too loud in his ears and staring, staring, _why was she staring like that?_

He fell to his knees, pressing his hands over his eyes and cried out, seeing in his mind Sakura's smiling face, still bright even as she was being beaten down, as the number of cuts and tears and bruises increased _and for what? _All of this? _For him?_

Sasuke faintly heard Sakura cry out his name, but he couldn't hear because of his heart, his heart _it was so loud_ and that regret, that _stone_, pressing against his chest and _he could not breathe_.

He didn't remember going home. He didn't remember stumbling through the streets, tripping into his apartment, falling to his knees in the living room…He just felt his hands dig in his hair, tugging sharply, heard his heart pounding, pounding, _pounding,_ and that stone of regret, or resignation, pulling him down, down, down, farther and farther, until he was going, going, going….gone.

_~O~_

Sakura stared at the key that was pressed into her hands, not really recognizing, not really understanding.

She looked up, numb, and stared at this Sasuke who was hers yet wasn't at the same time. His eyes gave away nothing, his expression peacefully blank, and he turned back to his apartment-the graffiti gone, the window fixed-and opened his door.

"…I'm sorry." He finally said, and he slid inside and closed the door, leaving Sakura outside to stare at the sign that hung from his door, mocking her.

'_No interrelationships'_

'_No interrelationships'_

'_No interrelationships'_

Sakura didn't know when she started to cry.

_~O~_

Lee was angry.

No-no, he wasn't angry…he was _furious._ His vision was stained red as he prowled the streets with Naruto and Sai, searching, searching…he could still see the lost expression, Sakura's red-rimmed eyes, and his chest burned with his fury.

In the corner of his eye, he saw him, the spiked hair, the sway of his tail, and he ran forward, his right hand clenched into a tight fist, "hey, Sasuke!"

At Lee's call, Sasuke turned-

Just as Lee punched him across the face with all his strength.

He fell to the ground, only to be roughly pulled up again by his collar and forced to look in Lee's angry eyes.

"How…_how could you?_" He snarled, shaking him fiercely, "how could you do that to her? Are you really so petty? So _weak?_"

Sasuke looked away, didn't say anything, because Lee didn't understand, couldn't understand, _would never understand that he was doing all of this for her._ In his mind, he saw her, smiling, even when she was being beaten, bruised, torn and he knew Lee would never really _get it_, because he didn't care about Sakura the way he did.

Grinding his teeth, Lee pulled his arm back for another punch, but before he could get another hit in, he heard a shout.

He looked over his shoulder and saw a crowd rushing at them, just as Sasuke roughly pushed himself away.

But before he could escape, the crowd swarmed them, rushed around them, pulled them in. Smothered them.

_~O~_

"C'mon, Pakkun…drink the water, now…Pakkuun…"

Sakura's hands trembled as she slowly, gently gave water to her panting dog. He was lying on his side, which was heaving in the effort to get some air. Thick white bandages were wrapped around his legs, his heaving middle, and one of his front legs.

Sakura ran a hand through her hair, pressing her fingers to a band aid that she hastily pressed to her face. Taking in a shaky breath, she gently ran her fingers across the dog's fur, "Pakkun…" she whispered, "don't…you're all I've got left, you know? You can't go, okay? You can't."

It'd been days since she'd been ambushed and Pakkun was trampled in his attempt to protect her, and as days went by, he steadily grew worse. Veterinarians wouldn't help her, no one would give her medicine, and she was helpless as she tried to heal Pakkun all on her own.

She thought she was doing okay.

She thought she was getting better.

She thought.

But, when she returned home from a hasty trip to buy more bandages, she saw that Pakkun was still…too still.

He wasn't moving.

He wasn't breathing.

He just wasn't.

Sakura's bag slipped from her numb fingers to the floor, and she collapsed to her knees. Shaking, she pressed her hands to his side, stroking his fur, the bandages.

"Pakkun…Pakkun…Pakkun…"

She didn't know when she began to cry, but there were tears, thick, heavy tears, pattering to the ground, soaking her skirt.

"Pakkun…Pakkun…_Pakkun! Pakkun!" _She screamed, wailed, her nails digging into the palms of her hands. She searched, blindly, grabbing her phone, dialing a number she'd quickly memorized before.

'_Please, please, please, please, please, please….'_

_~O~_

Sasuke heard his phone ringing.

Not that he could do anything about it, anyway, sitting in the large cell with the people from the mob. He placed his chin on his knees as his phone went silent, and quickly began to ring again. He wondered who it, was, calling him so insistently. Maybe it was Sakura.

Probably not, though, after what he'd done.

He sighed; this was such a mess…Lee wouldn't look at him, furious, disgusted, unable to _understand_, and he was going to be stuck in this cell for who knows how long with people who hate him, admire him, what_ever._

His phone rang again, and again, and again, and Sasuke closed his eyes.

_~O~_

'_No answer'_

'_No answer'_

'_No answer'_

'_No answer'_

'_No answer'_

'_No answer'_

Every time Sasuke didn't answer his phone, every time the words '_no answer'_ flashed on the small screen of her phone, Sakura felt herself sinking, deeper and deeper and deeper.

She was trying so hard, _so hard_, not to despair, but _how could she not?_ Sasuke wasn't answering, no matter how many times she called, and the sign that he hung on his door swung behind her closed lids.

Maybe he really _didn't_ care about her. Maybe it was just a small fling, nothing really important, just to see how it would be. She didn't know. She didn't care. She was tired; tired of wondering, tired of hurting, just…just _tired._

'_No answer'_

'_No answer'_

'_No answer'_

'_No-'_

'_Crash!'_

Sakura blinked out of her stupor, staring at her outstretched hand and the shattered phone lying on the ground two stories below her.

She let her hand fall limply to her side, woodenly turned around, and walked off the roof and back inside.

She packed a suitcase with everything that she owned, stuffed in as much as she could. Then, she went to the kitchen and picked up one of the two plane tickets.

Just in case.

Just in case.

She wouldn't stay here anymore. She would leave

She would go to paradise.

* * *

**_One more chapter. I'm not sure when it will come...but it will. I promise. I hope I did good._**

**_Review pleaseandthankyooou!_**


	5. Imagine

_Oh emm jay, you guys. The last one. Finally. I didn't expect for it to take this long to finish, but...it was summer, and I was being lazy._

_And, since I'm not in school anymore and had nothing to do, I'm fnishing this. _

_Finallyyyy._

* * *

Sakura's suitcase rolled quietly across the floor as she headed for the door, letting it gently close shut behind her. She looked back at her small home, a quick glance over her shoulder, before turning and slowly walking away.

_~O~_

"This'll be the last one…" she whispered, standing on tip-toes to reach the branch. With deft fingers, Sakura quickly tied the ribbon onto the branch before grabbing her suitcase again. She walked away with slow, sedate steps; it was early in the morning…no one would be out. No one would see her.

Letting out a tiny sigh, Sakura headed for the bus that would take her to the airport.

_~O~_

…_I thought that if the world wouldn't change, then we would never reach happiness._

_~O~_

Sasuke squinted at the sunlight as he walked out of the jail, the blue skies almost unfamiliar to him after being in the holding cell all day. He looked at the small amount of people passing by, not giving him a second glance, and he sighed, grabbing his phone to look at the text message he'd received.

Aside from almost twenty missed calls, there was a text message that contained one word:

'_Good-bye.'_

It was from Sakura.

When he saw it, he felt something inside of him deflate, shrivel up, and die. He guessed it was whatever hope he had left.

He walked, heading towards the vandalized vending machines, and bought a cup of coffee. He stared at the black liquid in the cup, thinking of carrot juice and green eyes, and looked up when he realized he'd started walking again.

What he saw made his eyes grow wide.

_~O~_

…_But she…_

_~O~_

A tree, branches still bare, wrapped with blue and green ribbons that fluttered gently in the wind. Instantly, he recalled a memory.

_~O~_

"I'm coming home. I've done my time.  
Now I've got to know what is and is it mine.  
If you received my letter telling you I'd soon be free,  
Then you'll know just what to do if you still want me,"

_Sakura sang loudly as she walked to the laundry room, balancing a basket of clothes on her hip. Sasuke sat in the kitchen and watched her, still half-asleep, nursing his morning up of coffee._

"If you still want me,  
Oh, tie a yellow ribbon 'round the ole oak tree.  
It's been three long years.  
Do you still want me?  
(Still want me?)  
If I don't see a ribbon 'round the ole oak tree,  
I'll stay on the bus,  
Forget about us,  
Put the blame on me,  
If I don't see a yellow ribbon 'round the ole oak tree."

_Her voice faded into muffled humming as she entered the laundry room, and Sasuke placed his head onto the table, closing his eyes as the sun streaming from the window hit his face. He felt a tug on his pajama pants and looked down into Pakun's droopy face. His stubby tail began to wag, making his entire bottom wiggle, and Sasuke sighed and picked the dog up, letting him settle in his lap and snuggle close._

_Just then, Sakura left the laundry room, her voice coming back into clarity._

"Now the whole damn bus is cheering,  
And I can't believe I see,  
A hundred yellow ribbons 'round the ole oak tree."

_ Sakura grinned at him when he looked up at her, and leaned down to press a kiss to his cheek and ask what he wanted for breakfast._

_~O~_

Sasuke felt whatever had died in his chest slowly, slowly flicker back to life.

He was sure it was hope.

He turned, walking past the coffee cup that had slipped from his fingers, and soon, he was walking faster and faster and faster until he was flat out _sprinting_ down the street.

He had to get to Sakura. Before it was too late.

_~O~_

_**Imagine**_

_~O~_

The first place he went to was Sakura's house. But getting there wasn't easy.

As he ran, Sasuke sprinted past two crowds of protesters that were screaming at each other, waving their opposing signs in the air. When one group saw Sasuke run past, they cheered and ran after him, thinking he was probably leading some charge.

He looked over his shoulder, eyes widening slightly, and turned back, getting just enough time to cry out before he was smothered in a wave of people, _that sign_ being shoved in his face at all angles.

He squeezed his eyes shut, using his shoulders to shove people out of the way, trying to get through.

"Sasuke!"

His eyes shot open, and locked onto brown eyes, as wide as his own, dark Cat ears pressed to his skull "Sh-Shikamaru-?"

"Gimme your hand, idiot! I'm here to help! I'm gonna get us out of here!"

Cringing, Sasuke reached out, trying to grab his hand, but just as Shikamaru loosely grasped his fingers, he felt the crowd shove, his feet leave the ground, and he felt his hand slide out of Shikamaru's. He swore, scrabbling, trying to grasp his hand again, but soon he was too far away, the people pushing and shoving him this way and that.

Sasuke pushed at people, feebly trying to move, just as a loud popping sound filled the area, making the people part, screaming about the noise coming from a gun.

Sasuke stumbled as his feet awkwardly hit the ground, and he started to run again, hearing Shikamaru say from somewhere, "Go, Sasuke! I'll meet you later, alright?"

He practically flew to Sakura's house, searching for the spare key that was tucked into the drain, chest heaving, and swung the door open.

It was quiet; the small house was empty.

He felt that hope sink a little, but Sasuke quickly shook it off; he was not going to give up yet. Not here. Not now.

He'd keep going until he found her.

_~O~_

Sakura leaned against the window and looked out at the bright blue sky, the bumps and swaying of the bus beginning to send her into a light doze. She wondered if Sasuke got her messages yet.

She wondered if he even cared.

Her thoughts were beginning to head towards a depressing path, and she closed her eyes, biting her lip, trying to shove them away.

_~O~_

"Well. Look who it is."

Sasuke bristled at the contempt in Lee's voice, and he said nothing, prepared to walk past them. Sai and Naruto said nothing, but the look in their eyes spoke volumes. He stared straight ahead, saying nothing, and just as he was about to pass Lee, something was shoved in front of his face.

It was a plane ticket; there weren't a lot of words on it, just one small word in the corner: _paradise_.

"You can go," Lee said bitterly, "go, and get on the same plane as her."

For a second, Sasuke stared at that ticket, truly tempted to leave it all behind for something better, something _easier._

But only for a second.

He reached out, snatched the ticket out of Lee's hand, and took pleasure in watching that smug expression on his face dissolve into shock as he tore the ticket to shreds.

"That won't be necessary," he said coolly, the light in his eyes fierce, "we were fine before everyone noticed, and we'll be fine now. People don't understand right now, sure, but we'll _make_ them understand."

He let the shredded ticket slip out of his hands, swirling in the air, and pushed past Lee, "I can't help who I fall in love with," he said, "and I'll make them understand that."

As Sasuke walked away, Lee began to chuckle softly, and Sai and Naruto shared a mischievous grin.

"Good job, Sasuke," Lee said, making him turn around, "I guess you're not as much of a heartless ass as I thought." He grinned; ignoring the way Sasuke's eyebrow twitched in irritation at his casual insult, and gave him a thumbs up.

"We'll help you!" he declared, "We'll get you to Sakura in time, don't worry!"

_~O~_

Sasuke was certain he was going to die today.

Shoulders hunched to his ears, he held on tightly to Lee, who was going _as fast as humanly possible on his damn motorcycle._ A short distance away, he heard Naruto whoop in glee on his own bike, and Sasuke faintly wondered how these delinquents became his friends.

All of a sudden, Naruto's cries stopped, and he sped past them, switching lanes like a pro, his eyes focused on the stoplight, which was about to turn red.

When he was in the middle of the crosswalk, Naruto slipped off his bike, both him and the machine skidding across the road, and making the cars that were about to cross screech to a halt.

Which gave Lee and Sai enough time to speed by.

Naruto raised his fist into the air, grinning in victory, but that smile soon slid off of his face once a police car sped by him, quickly gaining on the two speeding bikes. Sighing, Naruto flopped onto the ground, not ready to get back on his bike just yet, "damn…"

Lee, meanwhile, ground his teeth in annoyance as the flashing lights got closer and closer to them.

"Should I stop them?" Sai called out, pulling a bat out of the bag behind him, and Lee rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"No," Lee yelled, "back up will probably be here any second no-"

Lee looked over, smirked, and slowed down just as Tenten appeared in a dark green convertible.

"Hey, Sasuke!" at the call, he looked up, and saw Ino hanging out of the car, beaming at him, her hair whipping in the wind, "come on!" she stretched out her hand, "get in!" Lee got as close as he dared while Sasuke grabbed Ino's hand, surprised when she yanked him into the car with a strength he didn't expect.

With Sasuke in the car, Tenten pressed her foot on the gas, speeding ahead, "bye, Lee! Bye, Sai!" Ino yelled, waving, "we'll meet up when all this crap is over, okay?"

Ino settled into the car, grinning, while Tenten blindly dialed a number, pressing the phone to her ear, "Hello, Neji? Yeah, I got him. We're almost at the airport, yeah…Sakura's there? Awesome, we've still got some time. Make sure she doesn't get hurt, okay? Thanks, love."

Snapping the phone closed, she looked at Sasuke in the rearview mirror, "we're almost at the airport," she informed him, "so you've got some time to stop all this and bring her back. Hinata's with Naruto, and they said they'd meet us at the airport soon."

Sasuke nodded, and Tenten's expression quickly turned dangerous, "and Sasuke, if you _ever_ do what you did again, I will personally _castrate_ you. Got it?"

_~O~_

_ "What are you _doing_? Don't go! You're such a quitter!"_

"_That's right, leave! None of us want your kind here, anyway!"_

"_You can't go, you _can't_! That's like letting them win!"_

"_You don't belong here! Get out!"_

Sakura stubbornly ignored the people yelling at her, dragging her suitcase along as she moved to the desk to check in for her flight.

In the corner of her eye, she saw someone throw something-an egg- and she cringed, waiting for the impact.

It never came.

She opened her eyes, and felt the weight of someone's arm around her shoulders; the other arm was raised, shielding her. Looking up, she stared into the annoyed face of Neji, who was looking at his jacket with disgust, wrinkling his nose at the foul smell of the rotten egg spattered upon it. He scowled, moving away from Sakura and towards the person who threw the egg.

"Neji, what're you doing he-"

"This is my _favorite jacket_," he growled, "who do you think you are, throwing garbage in a place like this-"

"_Sakura!"_

She quickly whipped around at that, and her heart soared when she saw Sasuke standing in the open doors, chest heaving, eyes wide.

The smile she gave him was brilliant.

_~O~_

As soon as they saw him, the crowds went _insane_.

One side was cheering, clapping, and the other side was throwing the usual insults at him; how he was a monster, and what he was doing was unnatural, and they didn't belong there, because they were just _disgusting._

"Sasuke!"

But then, it didn't really matter much, what they were saying; because Sakura was there, so close yet so far, beaming at him like he'd given her the whole world.

So then, he finally decided-to hell with what they thought. Just like he'd told Lee, they didn't understand now, but in time, both he and Sakura would _make_ them understand.

For that short time, before he ruined everything…he was happy. And that's what mattered.

So, ignoring the flags, and the signs, and the screams, he ran that short, yet unbearably long distance. And Sakura dropped her suitcase, opening up her arms in time to wrap them around Sasuke's neck, letting out a shout of laughter as he pulled her into his arms and off the ground, spinning her around in a short circle.

That laugh, her smile, he'd been without it for _days_, and Sasuke took it in, letting the hope in his chest swell and spill over into something like _relief_, because he knew now that they'd definitely be okay.

"I thought you wouldn't come," Sakura whispered, her arms tightening around his neck, "I thought you just didn't care."

Sasuke didn't know what to say, so he just shook his head and held her closer, burying his face into her neck.

The crowds, which had gone silent at their reunion, went into a frenzy, and Sasuke turned just in time, a can bouncing off of his back. Not letting Sakura out of his grip, Sasuke quickly grabbed her suitcase and ran to the doors, Sakura giggling madly into his ear all the while.

Tenten, sitting on the hood of the car, grinned when she saw the two of them exit the airport, Sasuke stopping just long enough to place Sakura on the ground and plant a long, serious kiss on her lips.

He took a step back and smirked at the dazed look on Sakura's face, before grabbing her hand and heading Tenten's way, Ino squealing and leaping out of the car when she saw them.

Tenten grinned and hopped off the car when she saw Neji leave a couple minutes later, his soiled jacked tossed over one arm, looking disgruntled.

That look quickly vanished when Tenten approached him, and she smiled, placing her hands on his arms. "Good job," she said, standing on tip-toes to press a kiss to his cheek. Neji's pale skin turned pink, and he shrugged, "it was just an egg…" he mumbled, "not a big deal…"

She shrugged, and turned back to the car, just as a scraped-up Naruto pulled up, Hinata pressed against his back, arms wrapped tightly around his waist, "let's get over there; we should probably be leaving soon anyway. Before the mobs get out here, anyway."

_~O~_

"There! I'm done! What about you, Sasuke?"

"Almost…"

Sasuke wiped his rag across the machine once more, satisfied when the last, stubborn bit of paint finally came away. He tossed his rag into the bucket of filthy water, wiping his hand on his cheek as he stepped back, admiring his work, "done," he said smugly. Sakura grinned at him, tossing her own soiled rag into the bucket, and sidled up to him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"They look good," she said happily, "I mean, not as good as new, but…they look better than they did before."

Sasuke hummed and nodded in agreement, and the two were silent.

Then, Sakura perked up, and went to her bag, sitting on the bench, "I almost forgot; I got us something to drink for when we were done"

She gave Sasuke a slim can of tomato juice, her own can of carrot juice in her hand. Sakura grinned, raising her open can, "cheers!" she sang, and Sasuke, with a small smile of his own, gently tapped his can to hers, "cheers"

He sat next to her on the bench, and Sakura leaned into him, sighing when he grabbed her hand and laced their fingers together.

They got a few weird looks and a couple of glares from people who passed by, but it didn't really matter to them.

They'd understand eventually, anyway.

* * *

_Alriiiiight. I am about to call for my own siesta, but before that, I'll give you the down-low of my writing endeavors._

_Sunday morning I'll be uploading a oneshot. I'm going to start writing the sequel to Never on Monday. And I'm working on some other story (which is like Naruto mixed with Meru Puri, which is some manga I read forever ago and I decided, why the hell not? So here we are.)_

_And...yeah, that's it. When you have no school or a job...you have so much free time. So much._

_So please review and tell me how you feel and I shall give you love and hugs and ALL THE THINGS on the astral plane, 'cause y'all are wonderful._

_Love you bunches!_


End file.
